Life Fiber Effect
by mpdperson
Summary: How would the use of Life Fibers effect humanity in the Mass Effect World? Basically this is a stitch together of Kill la Kill and Mass Effect. Follow the Life Fiber hybrid Jane Matoi Shepherd as she battles the Reapers! Well, once we get to that point after the buildup and prologue chapters before that point.
1. Chapter 1

After the devastation of the covers plot by Raygo the world is in disarray, though not for long. The world was in an uproar over the issue of extraterrestrial life in the form of life fibers. Scientists, engineers, and politicians quickly get to work studying, talking, debating, and arguing about Life Fibers.

For the most part with the saving of the few remnants of the humans from Covers was going smoothly. With the knowledge that Life Fibers still existed and were still a threat it was decided that the remaining Life Fibers would be studied. Eventually it was decided that Life Fibers themselves were to dangerous or hazardous to sentient life. As Life Fibers forcefully evolved life to sentience to absorb its energy, then transform the planet itself into Life Fibers thus continuing the plague.

Though it was also decided that Life Fibers as a resource was to valuable to be wasted. Thus research and time was poured into either creating Synthetic Life Fibers or use of Hybrid Life Fibers (HLF). Hybrid Life Fibers already existed in the form of Ryoko Matoi, whom was both human and a Life Fiber being.

Much of the knowledge of both Nudist Beach and Honnouji Academy was used to help develop the Hybrid Life Fibers. Synthetic Life Fibers (SLF) in the end accomplished by hybridising existing cotton plants to create a milder and safer Life Fiber. Though it was estimated that some of the abilities were reduced. In the end it was deemed acceptable, though to achieve similar results the SLF needed to used in greater quantities than the original Life Fiber form.

As for HLF the world governments decided that cloning would finally become legal under restrictions. It was deemed that the survival of the human race as a whole was greater than the need to curry favor with the religious conservatives and their hatred of meddling in the affairs of the "Gods".

Many religions actually had massive turmoil in this period of history, as they had no way of dealing with the fact of Life Fibers. Some religions proclaimed them demons, some angles, some ignored it in hopes it would disappear, some modified their tenants and texts to account for extraterrestrial life, new religions formed, and some old religions collapsed. Many small skirmishes broke out in the Middle East over this issue.

The governments of the world however realized just how close humanity came to extinction. They also saw how easily they themselves were enslaved and nearly turned to cloth. At this point much of the hostility ended between nations. Though it was reported as coming together for the betterment of mankind, it was in actuality the fear of the unknown. It was now Humans against Life Fibers, and it no longer mattered about skin tone, beliefs, or other issues that once concerned governments.

Nudist Beach clothed up, having only being nude as to help resist Life Fibers. It also became a worldwide organization merging with the new International Goverment Military. Their funding, resources and membership grew by leaps and bounds. With their anti-life fiber weaponry as well as mechs becoming widespread what with the remnants of Covers still existing. It was briefly debated on the uniform. As there were those that had not wanted to put on any in terms of clothing. It was eventually decided that a compromise would be had. The compromise in question was use of synthetic only fibers, with ceramics and metal allows spun on the atomic level into fibers would be used. Though on a historic note chain mail briefly came back in vogue as a military armor as the technology was not initially to the point where such uniforms could be manufactured.

The REVOCS satellite helped greatly in the understanding of Life Fibers. It also helped in the hybridization of Life Fibers and conventional Technology. With this Life Energy Engines (LEE) were created. A method was eventually created to store Life Energy. While human energy was considered the most potent, only those that volunteered had Life Energy siphoned and stored. Human Life Energy was primarily used for military and governmental purposes, due to its scarcity and potency. The majority of Life Energy came from hybrid plant/life fiber/solar panel generators. This entered humanity from scarcity to plenty\ in terms of energy needs.

Active SLF became the primary component in civilian clothing, mostly because in an instant a SLF clothing item could easily protect the wearer from harm. Any harm such as nuclear, biological, chemical, and thermal this feature greatly endeared it to the public. HLF became the primary component to military and civil service (cops, firefighters, ect) clothing as it offered greater ability enhancement and had greater abilities. Though the most common composition was 10% or one star for civilian clothing. While 20% or two star was that for military and civil service clothing.

After years of cloning, genetic research, gene therapy research, a method was discovered to introduce a life fiber hybridization to humans. Though the expense and energy requirements for this reduced this option to being limited to military special forces. Though time and breeding would eventually spread this from those few to their children.

Eventually after years of stockpiling preparing and recovery the stars became a destination that humanity wanted to reach. Again life fibers helped greatly in this as a Kamui or a 100% Life Fiber uniform could easily allow anyone to enter space easily. Though it took considerable time to create a Kamui as all those that had existed were destroyed in the Fight against Ragyo. Though only HLF was determined to be capable of creating Kamui. An interesting side effect of this research was essentially creating synthetic life as Kamui were discovered to be sentient. For this Kamui research and existing Artificial Intelligence was combined to create truly sentient Artificial Intelligence.

The Mars colonization was carried out by first seeding the planet with SLF solar plants to both the atmosphere into a breathable one, and to power the solar shield array. While Life Fiber Intelligences crashed ice meteors into Mars. During this process an underground facility was discovered by the satellites monitoring the process. Fearing life fiber was responsible a squad of Life Fiber Hybrids (LFH) equipped with Life Fiber absorbing Kamui was sent to study the facility. The hero of what was now being called the Clothing Revolution, Ryoko Matoi was on hand to help the squad seeing as she had the most experience in this area. Thankfully it was discovered to be a scientific observation facility owned by what the scientists dubbed "Prothean".

Much was discovered and recovered from the site. The most important were FTL capable spaceships and a new element. The new element dubbed Element Zero thanks to not having protons, was a great shock to scientists. Initial studies showed that the toxicity and mutational properties were hazardous to human life. A question arose about the Protheans and if they had encountered Life Fibers. After long research into the Archives that were discovered it was deemed "unlikely". As the life cycle of Life Fibers was 160,000 years based on human existence, and the Protheans likely existed longer than that. Unless Protheans had a far more rapid technological and social advance than humanity. This question lead to the another, that being the effect of Element Zero on life fibers.

A quick experiment was conducted using both synthetic and hybrid life fibers with Element Zero. It was discovered that this greatly increased the life energy production of both, as well as reducing the toxicity of the element to nonexistence. This lead to the policy of all Element Zero to be seeded with life fibers. This lead to the production of Life Fiber spaceships, which thankfully reduced the need for Kamui equipped personnel to personally carry equipment themselves to colonize space. Element zero life fibers both synthetic and hybrid was discovered to have dark energy and gravitonic manipulation abilities. An added benefit discovered by accident was the ability of such ships to regenerate damage when one of the old satellites crashed into a prototype ship.

As humans continue to expand in the solar system, element zero becomes a prized commodity in that it allows for FTL travel. Though it's scarcity is an issue. Thankfully the Charon Relay was discovered. Thanks to the Mars Archives the purpose of the relay was discovered. A debate was started on using the device, harvesting it for Element Zero, or studying it to create new ones. It was decided that the newly dubbed "Mass Relay" would be seeded with life fibers then used as a launching point for the spread of humanity to the rest of space. While the next relay to be discovered would be studied before and after seeding to discover if it was possible to create more.

If humanity of today were to look back on their counterparts of the 20th century a large number of differences would be seen. For instance fashion leaned far more towards what many in the 20th would consider "indecent", as well as a new "race" of humans being hybrids, as well as genetic manipulation of humanity, and "artificial" intelligences using life fiber and human cloned cybernetic brains. The world was a vast and exciting place. The fear of life fiber attack was mostly non-existent due to the great understanding and resistance to the influence of such. For the most part the idea of an alien attack was laughable since the only hostile alien life form that once existed was now a part of our culture and industry. Though this changed one day on Shanxi…

A/N: Yes I rewrote the story somewhat.


	2. Chapter 2

**-2157 Relay 314 near Shanxi-**

Hannah Matoi Shepherd, descendant of Ryuko Matoi and Mako Mankanshoku and captian of the Bladeship Everest Battleship, watched the civilian vessel Seed Genesis as it orbited the relay. She sighed, it was fairly boring watching the life fiber seeding process. All that happened was the relay would be covered in synthetic life fibers in a cocoon eventually hatching open. Though the prominent blue color would become a nice shade of violet as the blue of Ezeeo mixed with the red of life fibers.

Her ship was shaped almost exactly like the S.S. Naked Sun the original bladeship designed by Nudist Beach. The major differences between this ship and that was the giant violet sphere centered within the "hamster" wheel drive core. The ship was primarily powered by life energy and the fusion energy core being fed into the Ezel core (Ezel being the slang term for Element Zero Life Fibers). While the ship could still be human powered in an emergency it was rarely used. There was no need to boost the power as such.

Honestly Hannah wondered if she should even be here. Her family had a history of being "insane" and just going out and doing whatever (thus the reason she existed in the first place). She briefly wondered how her daughter and wife were doing. In that brief moment of inattention history changed for humanity yet again.

Alerted by the sensor warning, Hannah slammed into awareness. "What's happening?" she demanded of her officers.

"We are receiving a hail from Seed Genesis that they have spotted spaceships, unknown configurations!" the com officer proclaimed.

"Life Fiber readings!" Hannah demanded.

"None present, the only thing we observe are energy readings congruent with element zero." the com officer replied.

Hannah sighed in relief, as they were not likely to head into battle as these were not the main foes of humanity. She nodded, "Good, tell Seed Genesis to pull back from the relay. We are going to enact first contact protocol. Send the first contact package to the unknowns. Here's to history folks."

**-Turian Patrol group-**

Commander Vyrnnus's mandibles splayed giving the equivalent of a frown in human terms as he watched this new race deface a mass relay. He had no idea what exactly they were doing. It seemed to him they were tampering with a relay. Either trying to open it or study it. Either way it was going to be troublesome if they didn't stop what they were doing. As he considered this, he sent a message to High Command on what was happening.

"Sir, we received a message from the aliens. It appears to be a first contact message. What should we do?" his com officer asked.

Commander Vyrnnus studied the cocooned mass relay with what looked like some sort of red material. He decided quickly to put an end to this. Either these primitives were going to destroy the mass relay potentially destroying an irreparable artifact or they were going to open it and expose the galaxy to horrors unknown. He had to stop it. "Fire upon them, destroy these newcomers to the galaxy before they destroy us all in their ignorance."

His com officer nodded and relayed his orders to the rest of the patrol group. He sat back and waited for the results.

**- Human seeding scout and military escort -**

Hannah watched in horror as the Seed Genesis was fired upon by the aliens. She was shocked momentarily as reports and messages came in from the Seed Genesis. She recovered quickly and stood in front of her command chair. "All hands prepare for combat! Life Fiber Synchronization Captaincy Regalia!"

Hannah was surrounded by stars glowing and twinkling as her uniform went from it's military dress white navy design to what looked like a cross between an exaggerated Navy uniform and pirate inspired costume. In her hands formed something that looked like a crossbow and an anchor. She pointed her weapon at the largest ship, "Ramming speed! All hands brace for impact! Human power approved!"

As the orders were relaied ship wide dozens and dozens of people sparked and twinkled as their own versions of the star transformation occurred. A few engineers near the drive engine started running along the hamster wheel that allowed for human power transfer. The gauges started to spiral upwards and out of normal bounds.

The Bladeship Everest crashed into the single dreadnaught of the Turian patrol. Easily spearing it down the center. The top half of the ship split open, peeling the dreadnaught open. The turian dreadnaught now more closely resembled a discarded banana peel then anything else. The flight deck of the Everest was now visible to the rest of the fleet where turrets on it reoriented on them and opened fire with beams of red energy spearing out and destroying ships. Human figures on the deck launched off and flew transforming themselves into fighter planes of various shapes and sizes. They harassed and attacked the smaller ships in the fleet.

**- Turrian Patrol -**

The second in command of the fleet was flabbergasted at what he had just witnessed. "Are… Are these primitives insane!"

"Lieutenant, sir! We… We are losing ships to their energy weapons and fighters… Wh what should we do?" his com officer stuttered.

The Lieutenant was grave as he studied the situation. "We must retreat. We must bring back to high command this situation. We will need to bring the whole might of the Turian military on these beings. They will surely destroy us all if we do not subjugate them and teach them the way of things."

**- Human Military escort -**

Hannah watched as the aliens turned and fled leaving behind the debris of their fallen. She frowned and was deciding if she should finish them off or not. In the end she decided it wasn't worth it. She decided instead to focus on the survivors of Seed Genesis as the ship was slowly sealing itself up. "Ensure that our visitors are entirely gone from this sector before we stop our attack. Once they are gone I want any survivors that were shunted to the vacuum from Seed Genesis to be picked up. After that, we need to escort it to Shanxi and enform Alliance Leadership what happened here. Tell them we are at war."


End file.
